Deal With A Devil
by Lovelife05
Summary: Based on a poem I wrote. Nobody is ever what they seem. They seem happy but what if he had other plans. '"This is me" He growled "You were not to know how much of a good actor i was"' ...Terrible summary I know.
1. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT

I am really unhappy with the way these first two chapters went, i don't want to give up on this story so i am going to rewrite them and hopefully they will be more appealing. The rewrites will be up as soon as possible, i have the first chapter nearly done and i will post it as soon as i have done. I apologize if this will piss some people off but i really couldn't continue knowing these chapters were not done to the best of my ability. I hope people who have been reading this story will be patient and please don't give up on me, they really will be better. Thank you.

~Lovelife05. xx

**Chapter one Rewrite is now up. **


	2. Suprise

_**AN: Right guys here's the rewritten version of chapter one, I'm devastated that it didn't end up that much longer but I have put a lot more detail into it and I hope that it is more entertaining. I am happier with the way i wrote this chapter, please let me know. I'm rewriting Chapter 2 right now then I can continue with this story and write more chapters. **  
_

_**~Lovelife05 xx  
**_

_'He whispers to her shut your eyes, she closes them, is it a surprise? _

* * *

She was in love with this couch. How a Vampire managed to get a hangover, she will never know but here she is supporting a killer headache, while lounging on the expensive leather couch in the Mikaelson mansion. Mansion, you say, well yes. Mikaelson you say, well again yes. They had been together for 50 years, traveling and exploring the beauty of the world but they always ended up returning to Mystic Falls, she met up with Bonnie who had been taking herbs to stop her aging and Matt who after a fatal accident became a vampire.

_'I'll let you in on a little secret. There is a world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art and music. Genuine beauty'_

That one moment always came back to her, she remembered every little detail about that one speech, his velvet voice and his sparkling eyes. He had kept his promise, he showed her the world, ravished her and loved her. She was happy, never had she been this happy and to think she only ended up with Klaus because of Tyler. Tyler had gone blind with rage and the need for revenge, he decided the only was to end Klaus once and for all was to torture Caroline to lure him in and stake him. Klaus won, he slaughtered Tyler and his whore Hayley, healed her and she knew right there and then Klaus Mikaelson had stolen her heart.

She groaned as the echo of the door rang through her ears. The couch dipped as Klaus sat beside her and lifted her head into his lap. His fingers started combing her hair, his tips gently massaging her scalp an running them through her blonde curls.

'Caroline, love. I have a surprise for you'

'Nikkkk, you know I don't like surprises'

'I know you don't sweetheart but just trust me' He paused for a moment. 'Please Care'

'I'm to comfy and hungover'

To prove her point she turned her head and snuggled more into his stomach, laying a soft kiss just above the belt of his jeans.

'Come on love, please'

'Niklaus!'

Se loved to mock him, whether it was his alluring accent or the way he growled her name when he was frustrates, she just loved to mock him and of course that fulled his frustration.

He bent his head an placed a lingering kiss on her head, he moved his mouth to her lips and whispered softly in her ear, sending shivers through her body.

'Care, love, please for me. I want to show you something special'

She opened her eyes and had to groan at the look he was giving her. He had dropped his chin, pouted his lips and was looking at her through his thick lashes, giving her a full dose of the puppy dog eyes and adorable dimples. How can she say no?

'Fine Nik but you've got to do something for me when we get back'

'Of course Angel, anything you want'

Her breathing accelerated when his hand wandered down the side of her body, running over her thighs, giving a silent promise to what the rest of the night held.


	3. This is me

_**AN: I know another short chapter, sorry. Dark themes. **_

_'He leads her down the winding road, to a place nobody knows. He stops her in front of a tree, whispers quietly _  
_this is the real me'_

"Nik, where are you taking me" Confusion laced in her voice.

"I thought you trusted me Caroline?"

"I do Nik, i just don't like su- Are we in the woods?"

The smell of tree's and dirt filled her nose, the sound of birds and the leaves rustling in the wind swirled  
around her. She could feel the sun hot on her skin and the firm build of Klaus's chest on her back.

"Yes love we are"

He dropped his hands from her eyes and laced them around her waist, she lean back into his solid body and relaxed  
in his embrace.

"I thought you'd like a stroll through the woods, i wanted to be spontaneous and romantic"

"Oh Nik, its perfect"

She spun in his arms, wound her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep, passionate pulled from the  
kiss and traveled down her neck leaving kisses and little bites,he grabbed her thighs to lift her up and laid her  
on the leaf covered ground. His hands pushed up her skirt to reveal her red lacy thong.

"Please Nik"

"Of course love"

He hooked his thumbs into the thong and quickly ripped it from her body, he hitched her legs around his waist and  
with one fluid motion he thrust into her.

She cried out in pain and pleasure as he pumped into her with his vampire speed,never slowing down.

He gathered her bottom half into his arms and picked her up, never leaving her sopping hole, with her arms already  
around his neck, he easily picked her up.  
"Nik what are yo-"

Her words were knocked out of her as he slammed her against the tree and began to thrust veraciously into her body.  
His fingers gripped her arse as hers dragged down his back.

Her back was hitting against the tree causing her to wince in pain.

The scent of blood hit her, she looked down and saw the blood dripping down Klaus's legs, she realized it was her  
blood seeping from her vagina.

"Nik I'm-"

A feral growl erupted from his mouth as he thrust into her harder making her scream in pain. He looked her in  
eye and she saw that his eyes had turned yellow and his fangs dropped.

"This is me" He growled.


End file.
